


My Type Of Brat

by Ereriforlife82



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cheating, Developing Relationship, Eren Is a Little Shit, Eren Is a Tease, Eren Yeager Has a Nice Ass, Eventual Smut, Everyday Eren is Harley Quinn, Flirty Eren Yeager, Hair Dyeing, Heartbreak, High School Student Eren Yeager, High School Student Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, POV Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Past Relationship(s), Piercings, Punk Eren Yeager, Punk Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Tattooed Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), in the past tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:07:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8315014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ereriforlife82/pseuds/Ereriforlife82
Summary: The girls are attracted to Levi, but Levi is attracted to the hot prankster around school.





	1. New Guy

Another day at Wall Sina High School. Another day for girls to come at my feet, but I'm homo though. Boys are just much easier to deal with. Most girls at my school, are total bitches! This girl, Petra Ral, totally popular, bitchy attitude, worships me on a daily basis. She comes every morning to my desk, leave gifts, and sometimes clings to my arm. I thought my looks would give the whore a big signal, but girls and their stubborn personalities.

Petra couldn't get me anyways, since there was this new guy that stole my eye.

* * *

"Please introduce yourself." Mr.Pixis says, bringing the new guy up.

The new guy had brown hair with the tips dyed red, green eyes, dimples, mascara on his face, and a cute smile. He was dressed in a red and white shirt that says, "Daddy's Little Monster", a plaid skirt, ripped fishnet stockings, and black combat boots. He looked totally sexy. Now, that's my type of brat.

"I'm Eren Yeager." _Cute name for a totally hot boy._ "I like to chew gum, watch horror movies, and I have a thing for hot punk dudes."

He winked at me and everyone turned their attention back on me. I smirk. _So, he is a total flirt? Works out in my favor._

"Ok....then." Mr.Pixis said, totally drawing out the ok. "Please take a seat, Eren."

Eren looks over to see any empty seats. Luckily, there is a seat right next to mine. _Please sit next to me!_ Eren smirks as he spots the empty seat by me. I did a silent mental victory dance. Eren winks at me as he crosses his legs, exposing his hot thigh. _Oooooh! Christ, Levi don't get a boner!_

 

 

1 _hour of blah blah blah later......_

 

I spot Erwin and Hanji. Of course Hanji being the psycho she is, she totally tackles in me into a hug. She almost knocked the breath out of me. I glare up at her.

"Get the fuck off me, four eyes!" I say, pushing her away.

"Is my Levi in a bad mood?" she teases.

"Nope, he was in a terrific mood when Eren walked in." My eyes widen and I turn to glare at Erwin. He puts his hand up as if he commit a horrible crime.

"Ooooooh, who is Eren?" Hanji questions.

"The new student." I answer.

"Is he smoking hot?" she winks at me.

"Fuck off, four eyes."

"C'mon, tell me." she begs.

"Yes, he is damn sun-smoking hot!" I exclaim.

* * *

As the day progresses, I learned that the school is out to get me. They put Eren Yeager in every single damn class of mine. They want me to die of a stroke, which may happen if Eren doesn't stop teasing me. He calls me all sorts of names.

"Hey, hot stuff."

"My prince has came once again."

"Punk pumpkin."

He says it in such a playful tone that has my heart burning in want. Then, he is such a fucking tease. Bending over in that short plaid skirt and spreading his legs. _That damn brat! My type of brat. He makes me want to commit a sin._ Eren also likes to wink at me a lot. He is so flirty. Fuck Petra, I wanna get some of that Yeager booty.

 


	2. Eren doesn't Give a Sh*t

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi falls more in love with Eren more and more every single day.

There was Eren fucking Yeager in a hot pink pencil skirt, fishnet leggings, a white shirt with a black skull on it, a black leather jacket, and black combat boots. _This guy will be the end of me!_ When Eren met my gaze, he sent a little wink. _Damn tease!_ Eren sat with Mikasa and Armin. He sat with his legs crossed, teasing me some more. I wish I could run my hands across those thighs. The sound of a cackle brought me out of my trance. I turned my head to glare at Hanji, my crazy scientist friend that stood by my side since 3rd grade.

"Oooh, Levi wants some of the Yeager booty." she teases.

I used my foot to kick her knee under the table. Hanji let out a gasp of pain, that made me grin in satisfaction, and make Erwin laugh.

"Was that really necessary, Levi?" She said, rubbing her knee.

"Very." I reply.

I turn my attention back to Eren, who was currently scowling at horseface, Jean Kirschtein. I should've known this asshole would've picked a fight with my Eren.  _That is totally what I mean, my Eren._

"So, you must be the new student, Eren Yeager?"

"Yea?"

"The whole school has been buzzing about this dude, never would've expected him to be a gay fucker."

"Is that a bad expectation?" Eren retorts, not backing down from the dude. _Mn, feisty. Just the way I like it._ What the fuck is wrong with me? Now, everyone has their attention on these two.

"Yes, fags are a nuisance to the world." Jean says, taking a step closer.

"And you're a nuisance to people with brains." Eren says while grinning. _He is also good at insults, totally my type of brat._

"You wanna go there, Eren Gay-ger?"

"Yea, Jean Horse-stein."

Jean pushes Eren. My green-eyed brat dusts off his jacket before he gets up. _Splat!_ The sound of mashed potatoes hitting Jean's face echoes through the cafeteria. If only I had some damn popcorn, I would be just sitting back enjoying this.

"You son of a bitch!" He yells, charging at Eren.

Boy, Eren shut it down. He totally hit a round house kick on the side of Jean's face, making him fall down.

"OOOH, poor Jeany boy," Eren mocks. "Talks all this bullshit, but he is the one that ends up on the floor."

_I so need to marry Eren in the future. Good looking, good at insults, and is physically strong, we were destined to be together._

I am his Joker and he is my Harley Quinn.

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My mind comes up with too many smutty ideas.

Hey guys! I haven't updated this story in a long time, and I need help. I like writing smut just as much as the next person, but I want to develop Levi and Eren's relationship. So give me some ideas in the comments below for what you want to read for the next chapter.

Remember to love Ereri forever. #OURSHIPWILLBECOMECANON

Bye!


	4. Bad Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love all the ideas I got, but I am deciding to write a chapter involving Reiner in it. I think it is the best way to develop Levi and Eren's relationship.

I saw Eren standing by his locker alone, dressed in a red flannel, white crop top, green baggy pants, and black vans. He had his hands shoved in his pockets, looking at ground with a sad face. I never saw Eren look gloomy. Honestly, it made my heart break in two. I started to walk over there, but this big ass jock, aka Reiner, got there before me. What does Reiner want with my Eren?

"What the fuck do you want, Reiner?" Eren spat, looking up at him with fire burning in his eyes.

"Is that anyway to treat an old mate?" Reiner says, faking offense. Pretty much everyone had their attention on those two.

"Maybe, if my old mate wasn't a cheating bastard, then no, I wouldn't treat you like that." he retorts, voice oozing hate.

 _Wait....hold the fuck up! Eren and Reiner dated?! What the fuck? Reiner got Eren before I did? And wait......he cheated on a precious angel?! Eren, slice his balls off!_ "Tell me, Reiner." Eren continues, "Was I a toy to you? Something you can easily use and throw away?"

"Pretty much." he laughs. I want to skin Reiner alive.

My brat's eyes widen with shock and sadness. He legit looked like he wanted to cry. I wanted to comfort him. Eren didn't deserved to be heartbroken and hurt. I wanted to murder Reiner, all for Eren.

"Reiner, don't ever come talk to me again. I deserve much better. I loved you, defended you, stood up for you, took all the hate for you, and this is what I get? You cheating on me with Petra, some whore!" Eren yelled with rage that I never heard before. I never knew Eren had that in him. _Hold up, did he say Petra?_

"Do not yell at me Eren!" Reiner says, raising his voice higher.

"Do not tell me to fucking yell, you-" Eren was cut off by a loud smack! Now, Reiner really deserves an ass beating.

Eren looked up at Reiner with anger flashing in his eyes. He delivers a knee to the idiotic jock's balls, if he ever had any. Reiner immediately fell to the ground. I started clapping when I saw Eren kicking the shit out of his balls. Then, he climbs on top of the big dude and starts landing punches on his face. I see Reiner's right eye start to turn purple. I have never seen Eren so angry. I hope I never get him on his bad side. Not only is he very vocal while angry, he is also very fucking violent.

Even though Reiner deserved every blow, the school would get on my ass, if they saw me watch murder happen. I walk over to pick up Eren, and separate the fight. His stomach is soft as hell. I could touch it all night. I resist the urge to touch his godly stomach because a very defiant brat is squirming.

"No, Levi! Let go! Let me beat that bastard to a pulp!" Eren yells, still squirming.

"As much as I would like that, I can't have my future husband getting locked up." I said, smirking.

Eren stopped his squirming. He looked back at me with his entire face red. I let out a laugh, not a chuckle, a genuine laugh. The brat is the only person who has ever heard my laugh. Eren seemed to turn more red. "Your laugh is beautiful, Levi." He says, caressing my cheeks.

"Shut up." I said, turning my face to hide to my blush.

 

 

_To be continued........_

 

 


	5. I Love you, Eren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boys in Love.

I carried Eren over to my house . Right now, he doesn't need to be in school. Reiner is a fucking asshole. Then, who can't forget Petra. She wants to come into my life and ruin my love for  Eren. I would never cheat on Eren, because he deserves the world. He is a little angel that needs protecting.

The way Eren sits down on my couch with his legs crossed and his hands on his knees makes me hard. That little tease. I give Eren the cup of coffee I make, and he says a very quiet thank you. Shy Eren is the second best Eren. Flustered Eren will always be the first best Eren.

"Would you like to talk to me about what happened between you and Reiner?" I ask.

Eren takes a deep breath. "Prepare yourself, it's a very long story."

"I can wait a whole century while listening to you, Eren." I said, conjoining my hands with his.

His face heats up. Damnit Eren, you are so fucking adorable when flustered.

"Well, Reiner and I were soul mates during middle school going into Freshman year. I was an innocent boy back then. Reiner made me happy. He was the guy that I thought I would stay with forever."

Eren breaks eye contact with me to look down at his lap. "We went to different schools, but I would always visit him after school and on weekends. We were happy and we loved having each other until that Saturday, I came by his house." 

I see tears dropping on his pants making them wet. I hate seeing Eren with tears, it makes my heat break.

"Petra and I were friends, she was a nice girl until I saw her fucking with the guy I saw my future with. After that scene, I lost both of their numbers, never went by his house again, didn't talk to him after school again, and I wouldn't even look his way." He says.

"Eren." I finally say.

"Levi, I thought he loved me." He says, looking into my eyes with tears and misery. There goes the broken pieces of my heart.

"Am I bad looking, or a bad person, or a-" I cut him off when my lips connect with his.

I didn't even to open my eyes to know Eren's eyes were wide open. He is so cute. I use my other hand to caress his cheek. I feel him kiss back and the kiss becomes passionate.

I break the kiss. "Eren, you are a beautiful person. Don't let Reiner decide whether you are a bad person or not, because he was the one that lost a good thing. You are an angel." I say, finally confessing my feelings.

"Levi." Eren whispers with a blush on his face and a few tears.

"Eren Yeager, I love you. Would you be my boyfriend?"

"Yes. I've waited so long to hear those words." He says with the most beautiful smile I ever saw.

Eren leans in for a kiss and I give in. This time the kiss is more heated. Eren wraps his arms around my neck, bringing me down with him. This was like the ending to a fairy tale, yes, I watched Cinderella before. Do not tell anybody before I slit your damn throat.

His tongue meets mine and they fight for dominance. Eren let's me take over his mouth. Our hands are still laced together. This was pure magic. Eren is truly a blessing in my life.


	6. Not the type of group project you think of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Levi and Eren do the dirty.

I opened the door to see Eren. "Hi, punk pumpkin-"

He cut himself short. I try to find the reason why he stopped himself, and then I realize, I do not have a shirt on. I smirk at when I saw a huge blush on Eren's cheeks. "Oi, brat. My eyes are up here."

"F-fuck you." he stammers, walking past me into my house. I stop myself from laughing. _Flustered Eren is the best Eren._

I take the time to look at what Eren has on. A red crop top, black shorts that stop above his ass, and black converse. _Fuck my life! Damn it, Eren. You make it too hard to keep composure.....and is that a...thong?!_

I was not mistaken. I saw a red g-string popping out of his shorts. I am so a goner. "Do you like what you see?" a voice teases. I am broken out of my trance.

I slam the door. "Very much."

Eren grins at me. Then, he sashays over to my kitchen. I rake a hand through my hair. I walk over to the kitchen and I open the fridge.

"What do you want to drink, brat?" I ask.

"Do you have fruit punch, _Levi?"_ He moans my name. _Oh, fuck this! If I do end up fucking Eren and his tight hole into oblivion, it is not my fault._

"Yes." I say calmly, trying to keep my composure.

I pour the bottle of fruit punch into a cup and hand it to Eren. He takes a sip and moans in satisfaction. Thanks to this little shit, I have a boner. _I need to relieve this. I know the best way how._

I come up behind Eren, and I ground my erection into his soft plump behind. A gasp escapes the little devil's lips. My biceps wrap around Eren's slender stomach. "Ah." I sigh into Eren's ear.

"Mn, L-Levi..what..are..you-"

I cut him off. "Can you feel how hard I get for you, Eren?" I whisper into his ear, "All that teasing. You little shit. Do you know what that does to me?"

A whine escapes the brat's lips. I rub my erection into Eren's ass, making small moans leave his mouth. "Always showing off, especially those gorgeous legs. Do you know how bad I want those legs to widen for me? Huh? Wrap around my waist as I pound into your sweet little virgin hole."

Another high pitched whine escapes the brat. I can see Eren's ears burn with red. _So, he is a virgin. Works in my favor. Looks like I am the first one and the last one to take Eren's hole._ My right hand makes it's way to the front of my brat's pants. Eren's voice hitches. "Mn, do I make you that hard, Eren?"

"Y-yes." he whispers in shame.

_So innocent._

I lick the shell of Eren's ear, making him shudder. I rub his crotch at a slow pace, making him rut against my hand, trying to get relief. I unbutton his shorts. I grip his erection making Eren yelp. I chuckle. I stroke it fast making my brat pant.

"N-no...Levi! I'm gonna...come!" he warns.

"Come." I say, thrusting my tongue inside of his ear.

That's all Eren needs to hear before he comes. Ribbons of white spurt on the counter. Normally, I would be fucking disgusted, but it is okay, because I get to see Eren's body shivering in pleasure. I turned Eren around. I pick him up, making him wrap his long legs around my waist.

"I'm gonna make you feel so good, Eren."

"Mn, I can't wait, _daddy."_ He teases, grinning at me.

* * *

After preparation, I finally thrust into Eren's tight hole. His face contorts into the expression of pain. I control myself from fucking him into oblivion for a moment. "Are you okay, brat?" I ask.

"Y-yes, go on." he says.

Inch by inch, I am finally inside of Eren. A relaxed expression sets on his facial features. I slowly pull out before slamming in. This makes Eren moan loudly. "Mn, g-go faster, please, d-daddy!"

I fufill his request by thrusting into his needy hole faster. I take the time to look at Eren. His eyes looked up at me with lust, his cheeks were filled with a crimson red blush, and his lips parted with his tongue sticking out. He looked completely wrecked.

All of a sudden, Eren pushes me down. A little mischievous grin settles on his lips. He climbs on top of my cock, placing his delicate hands on my chest. "I finally get to ride Humanity's Hottest cock."

It took all my strength not to cum into his hole. With the connection of our thrusts, I finally meet his prostate. "Yes, Levi! Yes, right there! Aim right there!"

"Do you like that, babe?" I smirk.

"Ah, yes! Please, right there!" Eren pants.

After a few final thrusts, he and I both cum. Pants fill the atmosphere. I let my hands wander into his hair, bringing him down for a kiss. Our tongues immediately find each other, fighting for dominance. I obviously win. My tongue explores his wet cavern, making my love moan in pleasure.

Eren breaks the kiss to smirk at me, "That was great, daddy."

"Surprisingly not bad for a virgin." I tease.

"Fuck you." he pouts.

"I'm just joking. You were amazing." I said, kissing his cheek.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, couldn't resist.


End file.
